Ocean Eyes
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: Dib and Tak meet again, a few years later. Dib's more lost than ever, and Tak is awfully bent out of shape. Kinda songfic-ish. R&R, please!


_MOAR DATR ASDFGHJKL. So...I love Owl City. Love Invader Zim. This was spawned. The end._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own or claim to own Dib, Tak, any other IZ character mentioned, or any songs by Owl City. Enjoy!_

_Tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_Yeah, all the time,_

_All the time..._

_~The Saltwater Room by Owl City_

* * *

><p>Victory, in it's sweetest sense.<p>

Dib stood triumphantly over Zim's dead body, a smug smile present on his face. Finally, he could have everything he ever wanted. Earth was safe from alien scum. Zim would just be another episode of Mysterious Mysteries, as would Dib. Everyone else would be able to see: Zim had no skin condition. The green complexion, the lack of a nose or ears, it was all too inhuman to begin with. Everyone would love Dib, adore him.

Most importantly, he would get love and respect from the person he had always wanted it from the most- his father. All Dib had ever asked for was attention from Professor Membrane. He had no mother; he had never heard of his mother. One time, Dib tried to ask Membrane why Gaz or he had never met their mother. Membrane said nothing, just ordered Dib to leave the room.

Suddenly, Dib was on the steps of the town hall. Being granted a medal. In the crowd, he could see many familiar faces. Dad. Gaz. His classmates. . Even GIR, looking very sad in his "insane little brother" disguise. Dib snorted at the pathetic robot, not feeling the least bit sorry for killing it's master. No longer would Dib have to worry about saving Earth. GIR was NOT going to guilt him in to regretting it.

The sun dropped behind the buildings as the stars came out and fireworks illuminated the night sky. The beautiful lights seemed to be singing to Dib. He had won. Finally.

But, we all must wake from sleep's lovely surrender. Dib opened his eyes to find that none of that had actually happened. He was still a high school loser, that insane emo kid, whatever you want to call him. He was still bullied, still friendless, and still hopelessly confused about life.

Dib hadn't even seen Zim in a couple of years. Membrane Labs opened a new lab on the coast of Florida, since a deadly explosion destroyed the old one. Dib and Gaz were forced to move to Florida alongside their father. Gaz had no problem with moving, seeing as how she hated everyone in their hometown to begin with. Dib was an entirely different story, though. How would humanity survive without him there to stop Zim? Was this the end of all of Dib's hard work? There had been no news of slavery up north, so Zim must not have succeeded yet. As soon as Dib moved out, you know where he'd be. Back home. Zim would not win. Never!

Anyway, they had moved in to quite a lovely house. It was right on the beach, to the point where Dib could walk out the back door and be right on the sand. Well, he'd have to go down the steps first, because building a house right snack dab on the beach was a safety hazard. It was a beautiful house, though. Dib might not mind living there, if Zim was right down the street like he was back home, instead of hundreds of miles away.

2:56 A.M. That's what Dib's alarm clock read. Sigh. Damn insomnia. That makes a total of about...two hours of sleep. Dib knew what was coming next. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until the next night, when he'd get 3 to 4 hours if he was lucky.

Dib sat up in his bed, looking out his window. The waves lapped the shore and drew back in a slow, sleepy motion, as if the ocean itself was yawning, growing tired of it's job. Gazing at the sky in his plain black pajamas, Dib noted that the stars were missing. Blocked out by the clouds. The only light on the shore was provided by the full moon, who's light was also being dampened.

Out of his peripheral vision, Dib caught a movement along the shore. Ungluing his eyes from the sky, he looked down to see a figure moving across the sand. Dib put his glasses on and squinted to see it was a girl, appearing like she was somewhat his age, looking at the same starless sky as if wishing for some kind of signal. Upon closer inspection, Dib saw that she had something...awfully familiar about her. She practically glowed with some kind of essence from his childhood. He knew her. He hadn't even seen her face yet, but he knew that he had met her before.

Dib quickly threw the covers off of himself and raced down the stairs, pausing at the door for a brief second to pull a jacket on before bursting out in to his backyard. The cold, misty feeling on his feet alerted Dib that he had forgotten to put shoes on. Instead of going back inside to grab a pair, he thumped down the stairs after the ghost-like woman. He had to reach her before she traveled out of sight, he must!

Dib grew closer and closer until he could make out better details. For one, she had indigo hair. Hm. Feisty. She was carrying a brown backpack full of who knows what, and was currently wearing a pair of plain old jeans, black combat boots, and a gray t-shirt. Dib kept running until he finally could touch her. He tapped her on the shoulder, hoping that she'd turn around to see who did it, like a normal person.

Instead, she swung around and threw a well-aimed punch right at his jaw.

Dib stumbled backwards, bringing his hand up to his face. "What was that for?" he exclaimed, trying to figure out if he was bleeding. "Oh, it's YOU," the person said disdainfully. It was at this moment when Dib realized who she was. It was Tak, of course! How could he forget her? She created the absolute worst Valentine's Day ever and broke Dib's heart, all in one.

"Tak! What are you doing here!" Dib shouted. "Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I'm NOT here to destroy your stupid little planet," Tak responded.

"I'm going to stop you, whatever if is that you're- wait, what?" Dib asked. Tak shrugged. "Have you gone deaf? I said, I don't give a shit," she stated. What was going on here? She was lying. Dib could tell. No one of her type would simply decide not to pursue their life's dream. "Liar," he hissed. Tak stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said. Dib nodded arrogantly.

"So, what if I told you, I was stranded here? My ship crashed, and I have nowhere to go. Nothing to live for. Mimi was destroyed," Tak crossed her arms. Dib felt a little bit of guilt. But then he remembered. Tak was a filthy liar. "I don't believe you," he said. "You shouldn't. It's not true," she scoffed.

"Give up, Tak! Now you're even contradicting yourself! I know you're back to take over Earth, and I won't let you! Did I say you're going to lose? Because you are!" Dib ranted. Tak simply grabbed the shoulders of his coat and pulled is off of him, wrapping it around herself. This effectively shut him up. "Thanks, I was cold," she said with a tiny sarcastic smirk.

Dib furrowed his eyebrows. "What. Do. You. Want?" he growled. "Well, ADHD kid, since I'm getting the feeling you're not shutting your damn mouth any time soon, I guess you should know that my ship _did_ crash. But not in that apathetic I-hate-myself-and-I-want-to-die way. I came back by choice," she told him. "You didn't," Dib commented. "I just know it."

Tak shrugged. "I did. I intended to find Zim and kill him. You see, all of these years, I've been stuck in your infinitesimal planet's orbit, and the whole Zim issue was really bugging me. I finally broke free two months ago, but not in the way I wanted to. I ended up crashing to Earth. Been looking for Zim for two months, to no avail," she explained. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"I...moved," Dib sighed. Tak's eyes flashed in alarm and she jumped a little. "Moved? How far away?" she exclaimed, realizing that if Dib had moved, Zim would be positively nowhere in the general vicinity. "...Far..." Dib gulped. "Far...like...a days journey...right?" she stuttered. He shook his head. "If by plane, yes. But there's no way my dad'd pay for a plane ticket, and I can't drive yet, and I don't think you'd happen to have any money," he said.

"No...I don't..." Tak looked down. "So...I can't go...anywhere..." she sighed. Dib felt a tiny pang of sympathy for the short alien. but it was replaced by something bigger. Pride and accomplishment. He had won! Earth was safe from maybe the only person more threatening than Zim, and he barely had to lift a finger!

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Dib laughed triumphantly. "No, it'd appear I'm not. I thought that we'd already established that," Tak said dryly. "I won, you lost!" he bragged, practically rolling in his own glee. "Did you ever graduate kindergarten?" she pushed him to the ground. "Don't you know when to shut your fat mouth?" she hissed, kicking the side of his head. _'WHOA. Define mood swing!'_ Dib thought, cringing from the pain. "I'm sorry," he squealed, clutching the side of his head. The world started spinning. Why were there four Taks?

He tried to clear his head. Damn, she kicked hard. "You'd better be!" she growled. Dib stayed silent as the throbbing in his head lessened. Tak stared at him furiously, practically glowing with anger.

"Er...well...I guess I'm sorry too, maybe," she added awkwardly, gradually calming back down. Dib sat up. What was going on? "Look, I'll just go now, take your stupid coat," she said, blushing and throwing his jacket at him. Next she turned and ran away, as if she had no further desire to be around him.

This wasn't true, though. She would've liked to stick around a while longer to just have someone to talk to. She needed to have time to think, though. That's why she ran away, as apposed to walking. She had to get away.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, to no avail. Dib really didn't want to follow her and get even more beat up. On the other hand, he did want to find out what just happened.

Dib just sighed, got back on his feet, and started to walk back home.

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing more to say. Just...my next fic is going to be an Adventure Time oneshot called "All Hail The Vampire King." You probably want the next IZ fic, though. That's gonna be after AHTVK, and all I can say is that Zim and the rest of the gang are going to jail...SUPERJAIL! G'day!<em>


End file.
